The Great Escape
by kimikissu07
Summary: Hibari get one of Tsuna's important things and Gokudera and Haru joined forces to infiltrate Hibari's huge house to get it back. Can they even go out of it alive? GokuHaru. Read&Review.


**Title: **The Great Escape

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Character/Pairing****:** GokuHaru

**Summary:** Hibari get one of Tsuna's important things and Gokudera and Haru joined forces to infiltrate Hibari's huge house to get it back. Can they even go out of it alive?

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Reborn! How many times should I write this before you understand it? There's no way, a humble HaruxAnyone fangirl like me would own the High and Mighty Reborn! It belongs to the equally High and Mighty Amono Akira! Oh yeah, thanks for Hiitsu a.k.a Fandom Whore for helping me for the title and some scenes :D

**Author's NOTE:** 'Zup? This kimikissu07, reporting! If you don't know what Hibari's oh-so-huge house looks like, go and Google it! Hahahah! It was shown in the novel or the art book, I'm not sure. Hahaha!

—

"Woman, how did you know Hibari's address?" Gokudera asks as he looks at the nearby huge Japanese house, namely the Hibari residence.

"Hahi? I thought Gokudera-san knows. Gokudera-san is always with Hibari-san, right?" Haru said as she peeks behind him.

"That didn't answer my question, stupid,"

"HAHI! Don't call Haru stupid! Gokudera-san is stupid! You're always with Hibari-san but you don't know where Hibari-san lives!" she pouts.

"Just answer the question, woman," he hissed.

"Hmp! Haru ask one of Hibari-san's fan girl, which happens to be Haru's classmate. Happy now?"

_'Tsk, so even he have those… creepy girls,'_ "Che, well at least you have some resources. Let's go now," Gokudera duck as he walk slowly towards Hibari's house, Haru is not far from him, following him.

Why are they even in here?

—-

_"Hii! Hibari-san! Please give me that back!" Tsuna said while his knees on the floor and begging for Hibari to give his first ever cell phone._

_"Bringing cell phones in school grounds are prohibited, herbivore. Read your student hand book once again. This will be your first and last warning. When I saw you bring another gadget like this, I will not only get it but I'll also bite you to death," Hibari explains as he looks down on Tsuna._

_"B-b-b-but Hibari-san! That's-" Tsuna was cut off by the sound of metals crushing._

_"Do you have any violent reaction, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he said while glaring to him._

_"N-none, Hibari-san," Tsuna said as he sulk on the ground._

_"You… give that back you bastard!" Gokudera shot to the retreating figure of Hibari._

_"Don't, Gokudera-san. Hibari-san won't listen to you,"_

_"I'm sorry, Tenth! It's my entire fault that that bastard caught you using your cell phone! Sorry!" he said as he bowed sincerely at his boss._

_"You're not even here when it happened…" Tsuna continue to cry._

_"Well, well. Things happen. Don't be sad," Yamamoto said, trying to lighten up the tension._

_"I'll… I'll definitely get that back, Tenth!" Gokudera fired up._

_"Hahi! Did something happen to Tsuna-san?" Haru just pop out of nowhere, asks._

_"H-haru? Why are you here? If Hibari-san caught you, I'll be bitten to death without consideration!"_

_"That bastard! He just get Tenth's first ever cell phone! I'll kill him!" he said without realizing he answered Haru's question._

_"What? Tsuna-san! Haru will definitely help to get your first ever cell phone back!" Haru said as she joins Gokudera with her equal passion._

_"You don't really need to always say the phrase 'first ever' you know?" Tsuna just feel sadder._

—

So they are here because of their undying love to Tsuna, no doubt, that's the only thing common in them… they thought.

They manage to enter the residence without any of Hibari's three guards noticing them.

They manage to go through a small hole in his backyard, large enough to let them through. And so, they are now entering the house itself.

It was Japanese designed, Edo style. It has the feeling of calmness, but with superiority, just like the owner's character.

It seems that no one is in the house. They walk slowly, glancing around the corner to make sure they're not getting caught. No one talks all along, until Gokudera breaks the ice.

"Where do you think that bastard hide Tenth's phone?" he asks the girl.

"Haru thinks it's in a room with many things. If Hibari-san always confiscates things, maybe Hibari-san always put it in the same room. Since Namimori High is a large school, maybe Hibari-san already collected many," Haru stated. He gets the point of logic and perhaps, he accepted the explanation.

Gokudera now believes that Haru is smart.

And so, they search, room by room, not before peeking through small spaces in between them. In a certain room, it was filled with unnecessary things, so they begun to find the phone. After ten minutes of looking, they don't fin what they're searching for. Haru strecthes her arms and inhales sharply.

"Hmm.. Hibari-san's house is quiet huge," she said as she look around the room.

"Ah. I don't even think he's this goddamn rich," he agreed.

They begun to move again, they are now walking in the outside corridor. There is a pond near it. Haru looked down and spotted some carp.

"Hahi! Hibari-san is raising some carp!" she exclaimed as she point out the moving carps.

"Che, we're not here for field trip, woman. Let's get going,"

"Mou, a little break won't hurt," she sit down and wave her legs as if she wants the attention of the carps.

"Hmp, fine. Just a little break," Gokudera sat down near her. Their arms brush and Haru immediately pulled back as if she was burned, causing her to slip and to fall on the pond.

—

Hibari heard the splashing water, but he ignored it thinking it's the usual cat who always tried to eat his bird. He continued to drink his tea.

—

"Hahi!" she cried.

"What are you doing, woman? Don't shout!" Gokudera panicked. He held out his hands and Haru took it. The certain touch causes both to blush. But what makes Gokudera blush more is that Haru's now wet clothes are see through.

"W-woman… Your clothes…" he started.

Haru looked down and blushed. She immediately covered her self with her tiny hands and said "Hahi! D-don't look, Gokudera-san!"

"Let's go. Let's find some clothes first," Gokudera start peeking on the doors again.

"Why?" Haru asks.

"Well…" he can't say he can't concentrate if she goes on like that "… y-you'll catch a cold. Yes! Tenth will be angry if something happen to you when you're with me," he reasoned.

"Yes! Tsuna-san will get worried," she said while following Gokudera.

They go through another door, after seeing a cabinet, a table, and a television. It was probably a room of one on the inhabitant of the house. Haru slowly close the door. Gokudera looked at the cabinet and search for a shirt. He took one. It looks like it was a boy though.

"Here," Gokudera hand it out.

"Ahhmmm.. Gokudera-san. Do you mind…?" Haru blushed.

"O-oh! S-sorry!" Gokudera immediately turn around and go to the door. "I can't get out, if somebody sees me, we're dead," he said. One part of his brain is just being pervert. He blushed.

"T-then, just don't peek!" Haru started removing her shirt and put the shirt belong to somebody (she didn't want to think it was Hibari's). She can smell the masculine scent of cologne.

"There, you can turn around now, Gokudera-san," she said after picking up her wet clothes.

Gokudera turned around and look at Haru. She's now wearing and white shirt with black lines on the side of it. It's large for her but maybe just the same size as his. He's now thinking that maybe this is Hibari's room.

"Hey, maybe, this is Hibari's room," he said.

"Hahi! Then… This is Hibari-san's shirt?" she shuddered.

"Then…"

"Maybe Tsuna-san's/Tenth's phone is here!" they said in unison.

After that, they begun to search around the room, then, they heard a loud ring. Too loud to be heard even outside the room.

"Oh! That's Tenth's ringtone!" they begun to search where the sound is coming from, while Hibari's walking towards the room.

"Here it is!" Haru took out the phone from a drawer and held it out, just as Hibari opened the door and see them in his room.

"Herbivores," he glared. The two stiffened and look at the man. Haru immediately go behind Gokudera who glared back at te prefect.

"You…"

"What are you doing here, herbivores? And you," he glared at Haru, "… why are you wearing my clothes?"

"B-because H-Haru fall o-on your p-pond. H-Haru is s-sor-"

"Stop it, I can't understand a thing. I'll just bite you two to death," he raise his tonfas.

"Hahhii!"

"You! We're just getting back Tenth's phone! This is important to him," Gokudera hissed.

"More important than your lives?" Hibari questioned them,

"I-it's not that Haru and Gokudera-san doesn't valued our lives. It's just t-that… H-Haru and Gokudera-san just want to be useful to Tsuna-san!" Haru faced her fear and is ready to be bitten to death. She glared back to the prefect.

Gokudera is shock and look at her. Her piercing eyes looks so beautiful and it captivates him.

Gokudera now believes that Haru is strong.

"Ha-ha," Hibari said, "I like you, woman,"

"Hahi!" Haru blushed.

"What?" Gokudera looks at Hibari with tied knot and his forehead.

"Woman, let me sharpen your fangs," Hibari declared. The look on her eyes was beautiful and it reveals her resolve. Her innocent resolve.

"As if Tenth will let you! Tenth doesn't want this woman to get hurt. That's why I'm going to protect this woman, even if it means to put my life on line!" Gokudera said, somehow, it hurts Haru but she knows she's not the one to complain.

"Hmm.. Wao. I just need to bite you death,"

And they fight.

—

On the way home, Haru is dragging Gokudera with her and with Tsuna's phone on her pocket.

"Mou, you don't need to fight with Hibari-san, really," Haru said, pouting.

"Che, I told you, didn't I? Tenth will-"

"Enough. Tsuna-san won't get angry even if Haru get hurt. Frustrated, maybe, but not angry. After all, Tsuna-san is Tsuna-san. It's out of his character if he gets angry!" she looked at Gokudera and smiled, but it soon fades "…and Haru doesn't want Tsuna-san get angry again…" she whispered.

"Hey, do you want to train under Hibari?" he asks out of curiosity.

"Hahi! Haru can't imagine herself to train under Hibari-san because she wants to… but Haru promised Hibari-san so…"

"You have no choice huh?" Gokudera finished her sentence. _'And it's because of me..'_

"It's okay! Haru wants to be useful for all of you after all!" Haru smiled brightly at him.

Gokudera now admits that he somehow have some feelings for this woman.

"Haru will always remember this day!" Haru said.

"Huh?"

"Because… Gokudera-san and Haru became close like this!" Haru smiled and looked at him, blush visible on her cheeks with her cute smile of her lips.

"A-ah," Gokudera can only agree.

And that's the end of their great escape… Not yet.

* * *

Author's Note: So how's that? Hahaha! It's not what I wanted but its fine. In the original plan, it should be that Gokkun confess to Haru but I think that's so usual so that's how it ends. Okay, here's a short omake.

* * *

Six years after that particular day. Haru is now the assistant of the prefect. She was trained under and by him in terms of combat and other.

Gokudera, after the inheritance, became the right and man of Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo. After that incident with Hibari, he always ought to save Haru from him, but as he can see now, Haru looks get in working clothes, no, not that. Haru is happy working with Hibari, so he let it pass. But he never gave Hibari a chance to advance to Haru. After all, he wants the woman to be his.

**Gokudera:** Ne, Haru.

**Haru: **What is it, _Hayato-kun?_

**Gokudera: **Wanna date?

**Haru:** When?

**Gokudera:** Later, 7:00 PM

**Haru: **I got an appointment with Hibari-san, so I can't

**Gokudera: **WHAT?

**Hibari: **Got a problem with that?

**Haru: **Oh, Hibari-san!

**Gokudera:** You! Give Haru some day off!

**Hibari:** I'm- We're busy.

**Gokudera:** Busy your ass! I'll give you special tea from Italy

**Hibari:** …

**Gokudera: **World trip

**Hibari:** …

**Haru:** _*whispering*_ Something for Hibird.

**Gokudera:** Cotton bed for Hibird.

**Hibari:** Deal.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's the end of it. I can't think anymore. I need to work for GokuHaru (again) fic.


End file.
